Template talk:Castlevania character
I've seen other wikis use this, and I was wondering why it wasn't here, but I think there should be a section in the templates for the character's Japanese and English voice actors. This way it'll be much easier to put down, instead of having to make separate sections, or just write them down anywhere on an article. Plus, it's looks more organized. --ReikoSan 01:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Updating template The template had been altered to have [[]] appear as part of the image name. For some strange reason, this caused wikia to think that the actual parameter name has [[]] around them. I have removed the [[]] so the pictures in character pages that have not been updated recently now work again, but pages that have been updated recently will need to be modified to remove the [[]] from the image parameter names in order to show up (needs to be entered in text editor, not gui editor). Because changes to this template may require a massive amount of changes on all character pages, I am going to protect this page for now. Adding an additional parameter causes all pages that do not contain that parameter to have an ugly around the parameter name, which requires all character pages to be updated. I have tried to make new fields be hidden when they're not present (it worked on some other templates), but for some reason, I can't get that to work on this template. Reiko-san, it is okay that you had went ahead added the voice actor parameters. I think it is a good parameter to have and you did ask about it first before doing so. Thank you. --Reinhart77 19:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Status What do you think about adding a "Status" field (deceased/alive)? I can see how it may distinguish between characters who are alive or dead in the games they are referenced in, but it also looks kind of weird because really all these characters die at some point, depending on when "now" is. The "age" field has the same sort of dilemma though. I am not in favor of adding a status field, but maybe for now "deceased" could be added to the age field to indicate that the character is no longer alive in the game they are talked about in? --Reinhart77 16:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rework I found the template need to be slight reworked into this, or every character with the template will be under the category:template and category:Infobox templates. --'TX55TALK'' 16:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Parameter "background" I think "background" might need to be removed since the contents are very crowded in the info box, and is covered in the articles. Any idea is welcome, such as "We should keep the contents in the parameter as simple as possible." :) --'''TX55TALK 09:56, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it does cause problems. It works well for secondary characters, but not so well for characters with long backgrounds or multiple games. I started using the Hover Full Text template on some characters pages so that maybe the first line is displayed but then the rest appears if you hover the ellipses. I guess that's not a "simple" solution though. Official text is an annoying in-between size where its really not big enough to justify creating a paragraph for, but its too big to fit in the infobox, but I'd like it to be present on every page in some form.--Reinhart77 00:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Article Needing Infobox Update Will "Castlevania character" have to update it to the "Infobox Character"? A lot of characters have only a little information. voice actor = N/A, Gallery = N/A, theme = N/A. Aren't these omissible?--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:05, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :It'd be better to have the newer template, even if some lines can't be completed. Maybe I can create a second template for minor character, or characters that don't have VA. --Chernabogue (talk) 10:58, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:59, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::We can also use "N/A" or "Unknown" when the information isn't available. --Chernabogue (talk) 14:58, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::I do it.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thanks! :) --Chernabogue (talk) 06:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC)